<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Feeling [L.A] by TheRedBlade</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29370156">Feeling [L.A]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedBlade/pseuds/TheRedBlade'>TheRedBlade</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Feeling Alphabet [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:34:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>741</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29370156</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedBlade/pseuds/TheRedBlade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>12 feeling of his about you</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Feeling Alphabet [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185329</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. L: LOVING</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <b> L</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <b>L: Loving</b></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <i>When he realizes he loves you</i>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>The thought of loving you is almost foreign to him. </p><p>Levi Ackerman, humanity’s strongest soldier has finally succumbed to his feeling.  But no, he will not make a move regarding what he is feeling right now. At least not now. He is content on whatever he has with you now, knowing you’re still breathing with the rest of his new squad is enough for him. </p><p>But since that moment, his days have become colorful. </p><p>In the thought of losing you during an expedition or in a mission, his days become <i>blue. Endless sorrow</i>, the color that he hopes won’t become reality. </p><p>Missing you in silence, without being able to voice it making him feel <i>grey</i>, it makes his days almost colorless, <i>numb</i> and he does not like it.</p><p>And forgetting whatever he is feeling for you is <i>black</i>, a dark color that is <i>hard to change.</i></p><p>But <b>Loving</b> you was red. It’s <i>passionate and powerful</i>. It triggers something inside him and whatever you say, whatever you do, it went unnoticeable by him. </p><p>The thought of you makes him stronger, it makes him grasp a small hope for humanity, hope for an unknown future.</p><p>
  <i>Both his and yours</i>
</p><p>And if a world without titans or war could make him sees your smile every day,</p><p>He will make it happen for you.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <i>He wants nothing but your happiness.</i>
  </b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. E: Exposed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <b> E</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <b>E: Exposed</b></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <i>When he was in your embrace </i>
  </b>
</p>
<p>His grey orbs collide with her (e/c) orbs. Staring deep into his eyes as if trying to reach his soul. Levi would never voice it out loud, but he doesn’t like it when you are staring at him <i>like that. Like he was more than a soldier, like he was fragile, like he was the center of your world, like you love him.</i></p>
<p>He doesn’t like it because it makes him feel <b>exposed.</b></p>
<p>The moment the Captain looks away, he feels your fingers touching his chin softly, turning back his head and forcing him to look at you.</p>
<p>Still with the same gentle eyes, you murmured, </p>
<p>
  <i>“I love you, Levi” </i>
</p>
<p>As soon as those words escaped your lips, his body was pushed forward genteelly, wrapping your arms around him, making him leaning on your shoulder as his nose picked the sweet vanilla scent from your body. Making him feels like home, <i>and it’s addicting</i>. Silence filled the room, only the beating hearts that become their witness.  </p>
<p>Levi closed his eyes tightly and clenched his fist. He doesn’t want to disregard your feeling. He wants to say something back to you. He wants to hug you back, pulling you closer to him in his arms and confess his feeling. But he was scared, living in the world like this, he doesn’t know if he was ready to-</p>
<p><i>“It’s alright… I didn’t say ‘I love you’ to hear it back. I said it to make sure you knew”</i> Just like his beating heart, suddenly all of his doubts are scattered, and without hesitation, he hugs you back tightly, resting his head on your shoulder. There’s no word left from his lips, but both of you know that<i> it’s time.</i></p>
<p>
  <i>There’s no time to wait, It’s now or never.</i>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <i>He wishes the time would stop.</i>
  </b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. V: Violent</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>
  <b>V</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Violent</b>
</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <i>When he knows someone does or say something unpleasant about you</i>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ever since you’ve met Levi, he is the gentlest man you’ve ever met. Sure, his mouth was not filtered, cursing here and there, but when he was with you he will lower his tone, calculating his next words in expressing himself, trying his best not to hurt your feeling. But the sight of him right now is kind of frightening.</p>
<p>Another cry left the man's lips as Levi’s fist connected with his bloody face, again and again, and ignoring his cries and begs to stop. You wanted to stop him, to call out for him, but the glint in his eyes stopped you from doing so. His grey orbs staring at the man sharply who collapsed before him, and still punching him and finally ended it with a hard kick on his stomach. </p>
<p>“Don’t talk to her like <i>that”</i></p>
<p>You often see him punishing the cadets physically, but this is the first time you saw him become so <b>violent</b>. Giving the man no time to breathe as Levi glaring at him, daring him to that again.</p>
<p>“Apologize to her”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <i>Honestly, people should have known to not mess with Levi’s </i>
  </b>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You could check out my other works if you're interested in Gojo Satoru and Todoroki Touya's version!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>